Shoshone County, Idaho
| | area percentage = 0.06% | | census yr = 2005 | | pop = 13157 | | density_sq_mi = 2 | | density_km2 = 4 | | time zone = PST | | UTC offset = | | DST offset = | | footnotes = | | web = | | named for = Shoshone Indians | }} Shoshone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. The county was established in 1864. It was named for the Indian tribe. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 13,771 (2005 estimate: 13,157) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16079.html. The county seat is Wallace6. Shoshone County is commonly referred to as the Silver Valley due to its mining history. The Silver Valley is the most famous and most produced silver mining area in the United States and is also now hosts the worlds largest gondola Silver Mountain and the worlds largest car dealership Dave Smith. Both of which are located in Kellogg. Wallace is known as the Center of the Universe as a manhole cover now states the exact center of the Universe which is located in Wallace. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,826 km² (2,636 sq mi). 6,822 km² (2,634 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.06%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Bonner County - north * Kootenai County - west * Benewah County - west * Latah County - southwest * Clearwater County - south * Mineral County - east * Sanders County - east History Shoshone County has had a history of disputes between miners and mine owners. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,771 people, 5,906 households, and 3,856 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (5/sq mi). There were 7,057 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.84% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 1.52% Native American, 0.23% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.49% from other races, and 1.74% from two or more races. 1.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,906 households out of which 26.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.70% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.70% were non-families. 29.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 22.90% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 27.40% from 45 to 64, and 17.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 99.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,535, and the median income for a family was $35,694. Males had a median income of $30,439 versus $18,831 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,934. About 12.40% of families and 16.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.80% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Kellogg *Mullan *Osburn *Pinehurst *Smelterville *Wallace *Wardner Unincorporated communities *Avery *Burke *Clarkia Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Shoshone County, Idaho